Past the Point of Wicked
by puxa10
Summary: Elphaba is sent to our realm, and further into the past to Paris, France. There she will meet our favorite madman. How will she get him to see that being different can actually help instead of hinder? [Suck-y summary but read inside for a better story]


Past the Point of Wicked

A/N: So I had this idea floating in my head for the past couple of weeks to have a crossover between _Wicked_ and _Phantom of the Opera_ having seen one and was at least prompted to write this. That and constantly listening to both CD's of the musicals [one only musical, the other the movie 2004 version] doesn't help one bit. So with that I hope you enjoy this as I do have a bit of an idea of where I'm taking this. With those of you wondering there might be a MKS coming up soon, if I can just kick my muse's ass she'd have something for you. That and I'm apprehensive of posting it so soon after the events of the Boston Bombing so, please be patient with me. Some chapters will be inspired by songs that I might listen to during the day or those that I find randomly, but I will be sure to disclaim it anyway =D

I sincerely promise that none of the characters from either _POTO_ [Phantom of the Opera] or _Wicked_ nor the plots of both of those awesome musicals are not written by me. Please if I had half that talent, I'd be set for life.

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

_**Music {either just music or songs with lyrics}**_

**POV change**

* * *

**Elphaba's POV {Currently in Oz, just after her 'death'}**

_**No one mourns the wicked! No one cries they won't return! No one lays a lily on their grave. **_The celebrations of the Munchkins and the citizens of Oz sang in glee. I couldn't help but hear them, even at my distance from the munchkins. I had a place to hide where that kid from...Can-sis was it? Threw water at my face. I was so glad I had spread that rumor about myself. Since no one ever saw me bathe, they all believed it was true, and I wasn't about to nay say what others said, after all I was pretty used to it by now. And I used it to my advantage. But I knew that Glenda would follow her promise to me to get the animals back their speech. I couldn't have done anything without my 'good deeds' looking like I was actually torturing the poor souls. After all, they didn't just label anyone 'Wicked'...well, Madame Morrible actually had just labeled me 'Wicked' after I refused the wizards offer. There was no way I was about to work for an absolute fake! And let him get away with stealing the speech of the animals! He even thought to put them in cages so that they couldn't! I was getting angry again, and I knew that I couldn't allow that lest someone feel my magical presence. It was then that Glenda told...ah, Dorothy how to get home using my sister's shoes, like I had told her. This would be my chance to leave. I...knew that Fiyero was truly dead. I felt it that day when I tried to change him before the other guards could do much harm...but my flying monkeys wouldn't lie to me, despite the fact that perhaps they hadn't wanted to fly at all, they understood that like them, I had been played for as a fool. I could leave with the magic that Dorothy enacted and I could get it, and get out of here without anyone suspecting that I was even alive. It was a perfect plan. So when the magic tugged at my body, I went into it with a small copy of the Grimerie, for I had no idea if I was going to need it or no, when I went to this world that Dorothy inhabited. And when the ruby slippers went onto my feet as the magic pulled me where it may, I felt an intense burning on my skin. I couldn't have fought it much longer. So I fell into the black comfort of nothingness.

* * *

**No one in Particular's POV **{Paris, France 1881}

It was nearing mid-afternoon in the stables of the _Grand Popularie_ and one of the caretakers for the horses that Raoul, the Vicomte de Changy, owned was doing his job of taking care of the horses. If he had but turned around, or had anyone really paid attention, they would see a hole appear on the side of the stables, and it wasn't an ordinary hole. It had the feel of magic on it, but as it was, no one was paying attention. So when a huge 'BANG!' was heard in one of the stalls as the sound one makes when falling on the ground violently, those around the perimeter couldn't help but to become surprised at the sound.

"Sacré bleu!" [Gosh darn it, or God, damn it] The caretaker said after calming down from jumping a mile high at least internally. To say that the man hadn't been expecting that, would probably be an understatement of the century, yet perhaps, there would be more to come. He hurried to make sure that; one: the stable was clear of any horses, and two: that the person that made such a horrible sound was okay. He had seen that thankfully the stall was currently empty, and that the person was a woman, with pale skin that was just barely skin kissed, with black hair with a tint of blue in the sunlight. She was wearing a gold necklace, and...actual ruby slippers, on her feet. The woman groaned.

"QUICK GET A DOCTOR!" The caretaker yelled.

* * *

**A few hours later, Elphaba's POV**

Wow...did I hurt! That could have gone a whole lot smoother thank you very much! I hadn't thought that the magic would actually feel as if my skin were on fire...although...I suppose I'm not that bad as I could have been. Hmm...I wonder why that is. I listen to the worried voices of those around me. What was with people and strange way of speaking? First it had been Dorothy with that...Can-sis way, and now these people. It was starting to confuse me, and my head couldn't stop pounding.

"Oooouucchh." I groaned wanting to put my hand to my head to make it stop hurting so, yet a soothing voice told me to just stay still. Which I wasn't about to fight. It sounded like the best idea I ever heard.

"Could you please tell us your name girl?" The soft voice asked me. I wondered...could I say my name here? Well...wherever that girl had been from it certainly wasn't in Oz so I could say my name without fear of recognition here. It...felt free. But then I thought they wanted my name so they could write something on my tombstone cause I looked so differently with my green skin and all. Oz darn it!

"Elph...aba." I answered as best I could with a dry throat. Might as well have my real name on it then. Let them do their worst.

"Rest. When you are felling better I would like some questions answered." I scoff at that, I know it escaped my throat before I could stop it.

"We'll see." I said before I once more slipped into the abyss.

* * *

"So who are you?" The doctor, as I learned that was what he was called asked. I had smiled sadly at that information. I could still remember Dr. Dilimond's broken visage as his power of speech and even previous identity had been removed.

"I told you. My name is Elphaba. I have no last name as my parents are dead." I repeated. I had gathered that I had been right in assuming that I was no longer in Oz so I couldn't very well say that I was a outcast daughter to the Mayor of Munchkin-land. They'd think I'm insane. I had a look at my skin as I fully woke up and I couldn't believe my eyes. I was pale skinned! I had always wanted it. And now that I had it, I felt like a stranger in my own body. In fact I had demanded to see a mirror, and was shocked to see that my normally placid brown eyes were now the color of the Emerald City. I wasn't surprised to see the gold necklace that had been the last thing Fieyro had given me, nor was I surprised to see the ruby slippers. Every 'good' deed I had attempted would be a reminder that perhaps to think before using spells. And much like I had known, they couldn't get them off me. Good. I wasn't about to give these up ever again. Hell if I had to keep on wearing them till the day I died, I would gladly do so...for Nessa. And that last names on this realm meant a lot. I couldn't understand it, but I could see why the Wizard had been so keen on getting the animals here to quit talking. I hadn't heard one animal speak here. I missed it, yet these people seemed to think it positively normal for an animal not to speak.

"How did you obtain your necklace and slippers?" I glare at the doctor my arms crossed.

"Why in the hell should I tell you that?!" I snapped unable to keep my temper, volatile as it had always been, under control. It seemed that something of what I could possibly do spoke to some part of the doctor and he smiled placatory hoping to assuage my anger.

"I do apologize if the memories are hard. I am just trying to help." And I felt instantly wary of that. Before with my green skin, I could tell who really was helpful and who was not. I couldn't be sure with this skin, and I would just have to trust my instincts on that. I sigh allowing myself to at least calm down and ask the important question.

"Where am I?" He looks at me in surprise as if not realizing that he should have told me to begin with. He chuckles, yet I could tell that he wasn't laughing at me, but at himself.

"I do apologize miss Elphaba. You are currently staying in a dancer's room in the _Grand Populaire_ in Paris, France." He explained as if that should say everything.

"What is a _Grand Popul-air_?" I ask almost chuckling at myself. I had sounded almost like Galenda as she had been named then, when saying she would make me 'popular' like herself.

"Non miss Elphaba. _Grand Populaire._ It is the popular Opera house of this century." What was 'non'? It sounded close enough to 'none' that I think he's trying to say 'no'.

"Okay then...what is a...'Pair-ee, France'?" I ask truly not trying to sound as if I am making fun of him. [French doesn't pronounce the 'S' apparently so...that's why she's asking.] He blinks at me wondering if I'm thick in the head. Well, sometimes, but given the time to learn, I could very easily do so.

"How about you tell me what you do know?" How to answer that question?!

"I don't know much. I hit my head pretty hard." I say thankful I could use that excuse. He nods in understanding and then I decide to perhaps share just a little of my past.

"The necklace I wear is the last thing the only person to really love me gave me before he was killed in going against orders. The slippers were a gift to my sister...Rose, who was killed in a tragic house event." I say not willing to give anything else than that. After all I had no idea what I could say without sounding too crazy in their ears. And I thought that since her name was Nessarose that I could shorten it the other way instead of calling her Nessa. That wouldn't make much sense neither.

"Really love you? What do you mean?" Dear Oz could he stop asking me so many damned questions?!

"Monsieur you are annoying the poor girl. If she wants to tell you she will." [Mister] An older lady chastised the doctor as if he were her son. Within the few days that I was taking to recover, she introduced herself as Madame Josephine* Giry. I appreciated that she allowed me a place to stay at least while I got better. I didn't after all, have anywhere else to go.

"Thank you." I say with a small half smile. She acted as if she were my grandmother. And although I never met either woman, I would certainly wouldn't have minded if they were like this woman here. But I wonder if she would be as accepting if my skin were still as green as my eyes now were.

And for now that's it =D I quite liked how that went for five pages. Like I said I have a place where this is ending where Elphaba and Erik are together, for who else but to understand the wants of an exiled broken person than another exile person? So...review it please? I'd love ya forever. For the asterisk, it didn't mention anywhere that I saw what Madame Giry's real name was so I made my own cause I wasn't just going to call her 'Madame Giry' all throughout my fanfiction. So TTFN


End file.
